Mobile communication devices commonly use internal, rather than external, antennae for wireless communication. The reception and transmission quality of an internal antenna in a mobile communication device can be affected by the environment surrounding the device. For example, antenna performance can be negatively affected when a user's hand or other object covers or blocks all or part of the antenna. Accordingly, an internal antenna is often designed to compromise between two or more environments likely to be encountered in use, rather than being optimized for any one particular environment.